Oha Suta
Oha Suta (おはスタ) is a children's morning show that has aired on TV Tokyo since 1997. The series is a remake of the show Ohayou Studio, which aired from 1979 to 1986. The show is often mistakenly referred to as Oha Star, but its name comes from a shortening of the Ohayou Studio name in Japanese: おはよう'スタ'ジオ. Since it began, Oha Suta was hosted by famous voice actor Yamadera Koichi until he graduated from the show in 2016. Many Hello! Project artists have starred as cast members on Oha Suta. Kusumi Koharu was a Tuesday regular on the show from 2009 until 2014. Tsugunaga Momoko became a Thursday regular from 2014 to 2015. Ogawa Saki was an Oha Girl and a member of the Oha Suta unit Oha Girl Maple from 2010 until she left Hello! Project in 2011, at which time Ikuta Erina replaced her until 2012. Inoue Rei was an Oha Girl from 2015 to 2016, and Funaki Musubu was one from 2017 to 2019. Featured Members ;TV Regulars *Koharu (2009-2014) *Tsugunaga Momoko (2014-2015) ;Oha Girls *Saki (2010-2011) *Eripon (2011-2012) *Rei (2015-2016) *Funakki (2017-2019) Singles Hello! Project related songs only. *2010.11.24 My School March - Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage *2011.09.24 Asaasamba - Kusumi Koharu *2011.12.01 Morning Chance!!! - Oha Girl Maple Performances *2003.12.11 Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX *2004.08.24 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ - Berryz Koubou *2004.11.23 Koi no Jubaku - Berryz Koubou *2005.03.21 Special Generation - Berryz Koubou *2005.09.09 Miss Love Tantei - W *2006.03.28 Jiriri Kiteru - Berryz Koubou *2006.06.26 Koi☆Kana - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2006.07.25 Koi☆Kana - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2006.07.27 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Berryz Koubou *2006.10.06 Balalaika - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2006.10.12 Balalaika - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2006.10.27 Balalaika - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2006.11.23 Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou *2007.02.12 Sakura Chirari - ℃-ute *2007.03.21 VERY BEAUTY - Berryz Koubou *2007.05.02 Happy☆彡 - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2007.05.09 Happy☆彡 - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2007.06.06 Happy☆彡 - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2007.10.16 Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute *2007.11.07 Chance! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2007.12.04 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou *2007.12.19 Chance! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2008.02.18 LALALA Shiawase no Uta - ℃-ute *2008.04.03 Dschinghis Khan - Berryz Koubou *2008.07.16 Papancake - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2008.08.26 Edo no Temari Uta II - ℃-ute *2009.02.04 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *2010.06.07 Little♡Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri *2010.06.08 Little♡Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri *2010.06.09 Little♡Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri *2010.06.10 Little♡Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri *2010.06.11 Little♡Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri *2010.10.11 Elegant Girl - Sugaya Risako *2010.10.12 Elegant Girl - Sugaya Risako *2010.10.13 Elegant Girl - Sugaya Risako *2011.06.21 Yappa Seishun - Kitahara Sayaka *2011.11.08 Kanari Junjou - Kitahara Sayaka *2012.02.07 HAJIKE-YO! - Kitahara Sayaka *2012.06.12 Natsu ga Yattekuru - Kitahara Sayaka *2013.09.24 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume *2015.03.10 Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls *2015.11.04 Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory *2016.02.17 Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory *2017.09.06 Minmin Rock 'n' Roll! - Funaki Musubu (ANGERME / Country Girls), Yokoyama Reina (Morning Musume '17) *2018.01.22 Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory *2018.04.16 Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice *2018.10.31 Mou Saikou! - Tsubaki Factory External Links *Official Site *TV Tokyo Page Category:7th Generation Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Kusumi Koharu Category:Oha Suta Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Category:Inoue Rei Category:1997 Shows